cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Call Me Baby
|image = DCMB.PNG |band = MattyBRaps |album = |released = May 9, 2012The day it was uploaded to YouTube |genre = |label = |runtime = 2:23 |writer = |producer = |before = What Makes you Beautiful (MattyBRaps) Payphone (Cimorelli) |current = |after = We Are Young (MattyBRaps) Where Have You Been (Cimorelli) }} "Don't Call Me Baby" is a parody of the hit song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. It is sung by Cimorelli and MattyB with MattyB also doing the rap. It was uploaded to MattyBRap's YouTube channel on May 9, 2012. Lyrics Christina: We met this rapper online Lisa: He's so adorable, he's nine Dani: Yeah, back up, ladies, he's mine You're gettin' in my way Amy: He makes good videos too Katherine: Invite him out to our shoot Lauren: His older brother is cute Dani: Still gettin' in my way Lisa: I love this lip gloss Christina: Hey, that's the one that I bought Katherine: Look! I can tell from this far Dani: Where you think ya go - pinch me Cimorelli: Hey, we just met you And this is crazy Lisa: You're so adorable MattyB: Thanks, but I'm not a baby Amy: I bet all the other girls Cimorelli: Try to chase you Christina: Look how precious MattyB: That's nice, but I'm not a baby Dani: Hey, I just met you And they're all crazy I like your hat, though MattyB: Thanks, it's Matty Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren: Baby MattyB: I'm used to all the girls So it don't phase me Christina: Let's take a picture! Lauren: Say cheese, Matty, baby MattyB Ugh! I'm like, yo, even though I'm not grown up big I wanna do me, do me, can I live? My flow's no joke that you wanna play with I mean Dani: Hey, Matty, need a friend? MattyB: That's cool, I'm just trying to clear my head This rap's a lifestyle that I live I can see me going big go on tour Katherine: You'd win the cuteness award Dani: Um, hey, we’re talking Christina: Yes, that's why we’re stalking Dani: Let's go Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren: And we're walking Lisa: This is going on YouTube MattyB: I give up! Cimorelli: Wait, we just met you And this is crazy MattyB: I dig this enthusiasm, ladies But I'm not a baby Lauren: And all of my friends Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: Think you're amazing Dani: So do you have a girlfriend, or? Christina: Dani! Christina with Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren: He's just a baby! MattyB: Look! I just met you all And you're very crazy Dani: I know, right? Here's my number So call me, maybe Cimorelli: And all of us girls MattyB: Drive me crazy Lisa: Think you're the cutest MattyB: Teenage crazy town Cimorelli: Before he came into our lives, we missed him so bad We missed him so bad Dani: I missed him so, so bad! MattyB: I guess they'll never realize, but they should know that That when you're no glad Amy and Lauren: Hey, can we wear your hat? Christian: Hey, MattyB, we're playing football. Want to come? MattyB: Yeah! Yes! Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Parodies Category:Songs by MattyBRaps and Cimorelli